minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.10 (fanon)
1.10 '''will be the major update after 1.9. There will be many new items, blocks, mobs, and other features. This page was written on August 18, 2014, so IF in the future, any of the following does get put into Minecraft, you'll know it wasn't stolen. Release 1.9 was released on Feb. 29, 2016,htryheryhsergesrgerrrrrrrrrgrggefbewkjfrweku EWOB so it is expected that 1.10 will be released within the next year, early 2017. Additions Foods *Pizza: A main food in Minecraft. *Sauce: An ingredient for pizza and for Hot Dogs. *Tomatoes: An ingredient for sauce. Is also a plant. *Corn: A main food in Minecraft. *Crunch: A main food in Minecraft. *Hot Dogs: 'A new food item. Enchantments *'Electricity: 'This is a Redstone Armor-exclusive enchantment. With this enchantment, every mob you hit gets struck by a bolt of lightning. This does lots of damage and can kill a mob such as a pig in 1 hit. Also remember that the amount of damage includes the sword, too. COST: 15XP. *'Trading: 'This is an Emerald Armor-exclusive enchantment. With this enchantment, trading with villagers costs half Please explain the sudden cut to another description: Armor-Exclusive. With this enchantment, enchanting will cost half the amount of Lapis is did before! COST: 10XP and 5 Lapis. *'Zombie: 'This is a sword enchantment. With this enchantment, every mob you hit will summon a maximum of 6 zombies from the ground to help you out. This has a cooldown period of 1 minute. COST: 10XP. *'Frost: 'This enchantment can be applied to both a sword or a bow. Hitting a mob or player will result in an ice capsule forming that surrounds them, trapping them. After 5 seconds the ice will have a breaking texture on it and after 15 seconds the ice will break. This also has a cooldown period of 20 seconds. *'Douse: 'This is a sword enchantment. Any mob you hit will have water poured on them, hence, "Douse". This is useful in the Nether. This is especially handy when fighting Blazes as Blazes take damage from water. *'Quick Draw: 'This is a bow enchantment. Automatic firing. *'Extreme Ability: Your attack increases by 150%. You can jump 4 blocks far and if you jump and shift and press W or S it will result a front or back flip. ' *Power Strike: This enchantment when pressing shift and mouse 2 will launch an explosive beam that damages mobs and doesn't damage blocks. It requires a 0:30 second cooldown. Status Effects NOTE: Buffs are positive effects, whereas debuffs are negative effects. There will also be 2 new potions and 2 new splash potions. Armor/Weapons/Tools *'Redstone: 'The armor, tools and weapons are like the other ones but a Redstone red. The durability and damage is between Iron and Diamond, so the third highest. :) *'Lapis Lazuli: 'The armor, tools and weapons are a Lapis Lazuli blue. The durability and damage is between Leather/Wood and Gold, so it is second lowest. :P *'Emerald: '''Emerald armor, tools and weapons are an Emerald green. The durability and damage is higher than Diamond, so it is the highest! :D *Drainer *Diamond Shear New Weapons *Dagger *guns *rifles *bazooka Chart Armor Tools Splash Text *Watch The Christopher Show! *Suspicion! *One Point Ten! *Chris6dFilms! *Bananas give me agita! *Colonial Williamsburg! *Belch! *Uvula! *Shumdumf****! *More chins than a Chinese Phonebook! *I'mma be on top of the worrrrld! *"Why am I so Emotional? " idk *Batman: Arkham Craft! *The Dark Forest! *The Map that leads to you! *Some fish do backflips before they die! *Weird but true! *Chris6d likes Minecraft! *EpicEric26 trolled the Office Jerk Wiki! *SImcity 4: Deluxe Edition is the best! *Simcity Societies rocks! *Simcity 2013 is good! *You drive shotgun! *Shogun Steel! *Let it Rip! *Danny went to jail in Season 10! *Who's the handsomest of them all? Chris6d! *LDD! *10:40 AM! * #Selfie! *Sethbling should work for Mojang! *It's pronounced, "Mo-yang" in some parts! *The Pac is Back! *"SymColieter00Poo" thinks it's "Mincerfaft!" *Videogames! Seriously, the YouTube channel! *Epic Rap Battles of Minecraft! *Notch did the Ice Bucket Challenge! *Cold fresh water with ice and a straw! *20 mil broken! *We got the wisdom and the wit that even I couldn't question! *Freddy Fazbear's PIZZA?!?!? *Also, wow! *That thing says Minecraft! *Dat dere some fancy title up dere! *Wait, really? *Sama lama duma lama! *No, Herobrine doesn't actually exist! Or does he...? Blocks Ores *Tin *Copper *Cement *Ruby Ore (Dinnerbone previously said that he was colorblind and couldn't tell the difference between Redstone Ore and Ruby Ore, so Ruby wasn't added, but the color is lighter on Ruby and Redstone is darker now, so they will add it.) *Amethyst *Topaz *Crystal Misc *Concrete *Cement *Block of Concrete *Block of Tin *Block of Ruby *Block of Amethyst *Block of Alexandrite *Block of Topaz *Block of Crystal *Crystal Bricks *Crystal (Rock) *Statue *Wooden Finish Blocks *Slime Stone *Colored Lamps Natural *Helltree Log *Helltree Leaves *Helltree Sapling *Hellgrass Liquids *Oil Trees *Helltree Mobs Hostile *Angry_Notch *Ice Golem *Herobrine * *Killer Fish *Fire men *Lavaguardians: New mobs who spawn in Nether oceans. They can attack players with fireballs. They looks like a Guardian with a bigger tail with red and yellow colors. *Baby Endermen *Porky Pine Neutral *Werewolves *Robots *Ender Knight *Ender Titan *Shakretic *Panda Bear * Peaceful *Whale *Dolphin *Fish (Mob) *Crabs *Frogs *Ducks *Unicorn Bosses *Fire Lord *Baby Ender Dragon *Baby Wither *Herobrine *The Devil *Armageddon ( assassin ) Biomes Nether *Nether Forest: New forest which contains Helltrees, Nethergrass and new flowers: Spikeflower and Bluehell. *Soulplains: New plains composed of Soulsand, Nether Wart and Deadtrees. *Dead Soulforest: Variation of Soulplains with Deadtrees in the highest density. *Nether Hills: New name for the normal Nether biome. *Lava Oceans: Oceans of lava. *nether kingdom End *Chorus Forest: New name for the End islands with chorus plants. *Dragon Island: New name for the island that the Ender Dragon spawns on.